


Le coeur et la mécanique

by shakeskp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War what Civil War, Est-ce que j'ai parlé du fluff, Gen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tout le monde s'aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Bucky et la thérapie du Non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le coeur et la mécanique

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de Civil War me rend très, très malheureuse, alors je prends des mesures préventives.  
> J'ai aussi gracieusement oublié Age of Ultron, ce sont les joies de la fanfiction.  
> (Aussi, mes Bucky feels ont un peu débordé de partout)

 

« Tu me brises le cœur, gamin, déclara Tony. Pepper ne te le pardonnerait pas, tu ne voudrais pas que Pepper t’en veuille, quand même. »

Affalé en face dans un fauteuil tellement large qu’il en devenait presque un canapé, caché derrière un livre sur la biomécanique, l’assassin le plus vieux de la planète lâcha un bruit parfaitement indifférent.

« Pas forcément tous les doigts, négocia Tony. Seulement le pouce, l’index, le majeur et l’annulaire.

— Non, répondit encore Bucky avec une satisfaction qui donnait l’impression que ce mot possédait quatre ou cinq syllabes de plus.

— On peut se passer de l’annulaire si tu y tiens vraiment. Tu n’aurais qu’à appuyer juste en-dessous du pouce et paf, regarde, regarde ça, les premières phalanges se détachent, tu pourrais soit les projeter…

— Non.

— … soit on y attache des filins et les doigts s’enroulent autour de l’ennemi et voilà ! Un saucisson de servi !

— Non, répéta Bucky en tournant la page de son livre.

— Tu pourrais avoir un lance-roquette à l’épaule ! »

Pas vraiment, parce que la jointure supportait déjà trop de poids et que Bruce était incapable de contempler le massacre frankensteinien qu’était la liaison interne du métal, de la chair et des nerfs sans que Hulk ait besoin de détruire quelques bases militaires. Aussi, Tony essayait de moins boire.

« Non. »

Tony lâcha un soupir exagéré.

« On ne t’appelle pas Ice Ice Baby pour rien, tu es dur avec moi. Bon, bon, j’imagine que ça ne t’intéresse pas non plus de voir si on peut alléger la mécanique interne de ton avant-bras, je comprends, je n’insisterai plus… »

Une paire d’yeux méfiants mais intéressés apparut au-dessus du livre.

« Ça déséquilibrerait tout le reste », dit Bucky de cette voix qui donnait envie de lui faire un chocolat chaud avec un shot de whiskey issu des meilleurs fûts de la Bushmills.

Tony se mit la main sur le cœur.

« Hoi hoi, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas né de la dernière fonte des glaces, ok, alors viens prendre ce tournevis, ça déséquilibrerait tout le reste, non mais à qui tu crois parler, une balance premier prix ? »

Bucky posa son livre avec une délicatesse qui aurait été plus appropriée s’il s’était agi d’une première édition de _Macbeth_ et accepta le tournevis dont le menaçait Tony.

« Bon, très bien, allez, je te laisse faire, tu sais comment ça marche, hé, qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire pour être ravitaillé en café ici ? »

 

¤

« Nat m’avait bien dit qu’il avait fait des progrès énormes, mais je suis métaphoriquement sur les fesses », déclara Sam.

Derrière la vitre de la plate-forme d’observation, Bucky ouvrait son bras mécanique avec l’assurance de l’habitude. À côté de Sam, Steve, les mains dans les poches, souriait de tout son cœur recousu.

« Tony est fantastique avec lui. Il lui a redonné le contrôle de son bras et de, de ses choix. »

Le sourire de Steve s’agrandit.

« Sam, il m’a dit ‘non’ hier pour la première fois. »

Et Sam était bien trop impliqué dans la vie de ses deux super-soldats, parce que ça lui noua la gorge d’émotion.

« Steve, woh woh woh ! »

Steve lâcha un petit rire.

« Je sais ! Il, il lisait ce bouquin que Nat lui a offert, tu sais, celui sur…

— … les écorces d’arbres, oui, arrête, je m’en suis pas remis.

— … et je lui demande s’il veut descendre avec moi à la salle de sport du 1er, et là il lève les yeux et il me dit : ‘non, Steve, tu vois bien que je lis’. »

Sam lui donna une grande claque pleine de fierté sur l’épaule ; c’était ridicule, mais ça faisait plaisir.

« Bien sûr, après il a fait une attaque de panique ; moi j’étais tellement content que j’en avais les larmes aux yeux comme un gosse, alors ça n’a pas arrangé les choses. Pour le moment il fait comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, alors moi aussi, mais il m’a dit non, Sam. »

En bas dans l’atelier, Tony expliquait quelque chose en montrant le bras de Bucky qui, les sourcils froncés, l’écoutait avec attention. Puis il lui donna un outil bizarre en forme de crochet et Bucky commença à trafiquer quelque chose à l’intérieur, sous la surveillance faussement nonchalante de Tony.

 _Putain_ , songea Sam avec un émerveillement stupéfait, _mais c’est qu’on va s’en sortir._

Bucky leva la tête vers eux, comme si soudain il avait senti leur présence. Steve agita la main de façon terriblement embarrassante, Sam lui fit un petit signe.

Il ne l’aurait pas juré, mais lorsque Bucky baissa la tête à nouveau, on aurait dit qu’à ses lèvres se trouvait un micro-sourire.

(fin)


End file.
